Redemption
by theWebsWeWeave
Summary: Bella was only a young girl when she was sold into prostitution. Doctor Edward Cullen has a feeling he needs to save this girl but he doesn't know why. Will he follow his instincts and save her? Or will he leave her to wither away? AH Bella/Edward R
1. Prelude

**Not mine. But you already knew that. I hope you like it. R&R.**

"Hello, Mister. What can I do for you today?" I asked the man who came to my 3 o'clock slot. They always told me what they wanted and I always did what they asked with a smile on my face. I had no other choice. Luckily, they all asked for basically the same thing. Sex. Sure, there were different ways to do things but that's what it all came down to.

You see, I became a prostitute at the tender age of eleven. The world has hardened me and I no longer wish to get out of this life. I could care less now. Nothing matters to me. There was a time when I wished some gallant prince would come rushing to my rescue and take me home to be with him forever, no matter how scandalizing my past. I've grown out of that dream. I realize that I am not even good enough for the poorest of men. I am practically trash. Beautiful trash, sure, but trash nonetheless.

I had given up on ever getting out of the business of my own free will. I figured I would retire when I was too old to be wanted anymore. That's when I would live my life the way I wanted to. Until then, I suffer through the days, waiting for my time to come.

There were times when I wished I would just die already. I wouldn't have to live with who I had become. It could all be over. I would never have to face another lying, cheating man again. I would finally be on my own.

Unfortunately I got a different way out of this Hell. His name was Edward Cullen and I despised him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Not mine. R&R**

Edward came to me one day and at the time; I thought he was just like any other man out there. He was lonely, and wanted someone to be with him for at least a little while. But I soon realized that I was completely and utterly wrong.

He came just like any other man. He paid, traveled up the stairs to my room, knocked on the door, and came in like he owned the place. I asked him what he wanted, and I was shocked at what he said, as I'm sure you will be to. He didn't ask for the regular thing that normal people ask for. Not even a different variation of it. It was like he didn't even notice that I was a member of the opposite sex and a beautiful one at that. No, he told me he wanted to talk. And that was all he wanted.

Talking is not exactly my forte. I'm used to giving men what they want when it comes to physical pleasure, but I don't just sit and talk to them. That's not an opportunity I'd ever come across, and I was not sure exactly how to respond. He started off with just some normal questions that you would ask anybody if you were just meeting them. But then things started getting a bit strange. He talked to me as if he knew me, as if there was something special about me although I knew there wasn't. I figured he was just trying to get me to like him before he took what he came for.

But he never did. And he came back many, many times. He said he just wanted to get to know me and that was all. I didn't believe him for a second. I know that eventually there would be more. He would want something more, something I really hoped I could give him, so that he would get the hell out of my life. But when he finally did get around to asking me for what he came for, I knew I would never be able to give it to him even if for some strange reason I wanted to, although I thought I never would.


	3. Chapter 2

**Not mine. R & R.**

In order for you to understand why I am what I am, I think you need a little background information. My life has not been an easy one. I was kidnapped when I was eight years old by a man named James. He was not exactly what you would call a good guy. In fact, I would say he's more of an animal than a person and he had a thing for little girls. He was a sick man and when he kidnapped me, I became his little toy to play with. He was an attractive man and women flocked to him nut that wasn't enough for James. He wanted a little girl to play with. I' sure that he had some women on the side, but I was always the main course.

He could charm his way through any situation no matter what it was. If he was accused of something, anything, he could get out of it without a doubt. He was a big man in the city. He donated money to all the big projects in town and everybody loved him. There was even a time when I believed that I would love him forever and he would love me too. I was quite the naïve little girl. At one point I believed I would be his forever and at the time I didn't find the idea too terrible. He gave me anything I asked for and I truly believed he cared. I don't think I could have been more wrong.

At the age of eleven he decided he was through with me. I wasn't a little girl anymore and I just didn't do it for him any longer. Instead of just putting me out on the streets to fend for myself, he gave me a room in his world-famous whore-house. I didn't know what it was at the time, but boy did I figure it out when I hit fourteen, which is apparently the age he decided was a good time for me to become a prostitute. Although I don't actually think it was legal. Anyways, men from all over the state came to James' place for their pleasure and I soon became a favorite of theirs. James charged more for an hour with me than he did any of the other prostitutes because I was the most wanted. This wasn't exactly a good thing.

I never received any of my hard earned money. James kept all of it and spent it on the clothes for all of the prostitutes and food and of course pleasure for himself. I tried getting the money once so that I could get away but it didn't work out so well. James taught me a lesson after that, a lesson I'll never forget no matter how much I want to. But I don't enjoy talking about that particular incident so we'll just skip over that part. I'm still at James and I'm nineteen now. I've been here for four years, but that's all about to change.


	4. Chapter 3

**Not mine. R&R.**

So, back to Edward. I really don't like him and it isn't because he's done anything wrong; he hasn't. That may be exactly why. I can please a man a million different ways but when they ask me for something I can't give them, what am I supposed to do? Edward didn't come here for the same things as everybody else. He came to marry me.

You may ask yourself, why would he want to marry a girl like her? Don't worry, I'm asking myself the same thing. Lots of men tell me I'm beautiful and in the heat of the moment they sometimes ask me to marry them but none of them mean it. Edward meant business when he asked me. And that would never be something I could do for anyone. I'm not worthy of marriage to anyone.

Edward just will not give up though. He continues to come back day after day and it must be costing him thousands of dollars but he never misses a day. I really wish he would just leave me alone so I won't have to worry about breaking down and actually saying yes. He would never be happy with me anyway. I wasn't the pretty little virgin wife he needed and I never could be.

One day he came and talked to me once again and I had a feeling that if I didn't say yes this time, he wouldn't come back ever again. So, I said no. And for a while he did stay away at least until the day James found out.

He stormed into my room asking me about these ridiculous marriage proposals I was receiving. I told him that no matter what happened I would say no. Problem was, he didn't believe me. So he taught me a lesson to make sure I would always say no. He beat me to within an inch of my death and I wished I had already died.

The next day Edward showed up again, snuck into my room, saw the way I looked, and carried me out of there. I know now that I never should have gone back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Not mine, please R&R. Sorry the chapters are so short. They'll get longer.**

Edward took me to his little cottage in the woods. I didn't exactly picture Edward living in a house like this nut he did. For the first week that I was there, he left me alone to heal. I appreciated what he was doing but I was still wondering why he was doing it. I couldn't think of a reason that anyone could have to help out someone like me.

After my first week there, he decided to enlighten me as to why I was with him. He told me that God told him to marry me. Of course, that made me think he was even more insane. If God is like everyone says he is, why in the world would he tell someone like Edward to marry someone like me? It just didn't make any sense. And I told Edward this.

Edward says he's not in any place to ask questions. He only follows what the lord tells him to do. So he decided to marry me. Oh, I didn't tell you? Apparently in my semi-conscious state, I said yes to his crazy proposal and we're now married. Believe me; I'm just as shocked as you are.

So now me and Edward are married, I'm living in his quaint little cottage with him, and God is the one who made it all happen. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy to you. It sounds crazy to me too. I don't even know what's gonna happen next and it's my life we're talking about. Maybe I'll fall in love with him and he'll realize I'm not actually the girl he was supposed to marry and I'll get my heart broken again. That sounds like something that would happen to me.

Well, Edwards coming back now and I'm not really sure what to expect. He's barely said two words to me since I got here and I'm a little confused seeing as how we are married. Maybe today will be the day that he decided to grace me with his conversation. Who knows? I sure don't.


	6. Chapter 5

**Not mine, please R&R. **

"How are you feeling, Bella? Can I get you anything?" This is the same thing Edward asked me at least three times a day. And it's the only thing he asked me. I figured this was just him checking on me so I told him no and patiently waited for him to go away. He didn't.

Instead he said, "I think we need to talk about a couple of things," and he pulled up a chair. This was something new that I wasn't expecting and unfortunately I couldn't stop it. Maybe if I had I wouldn't be where I am right now.

"You may be wondering why you're here and I'm going to tell you." That started the conversation of how I was meant to marry him, and he wasn't going to let me go. He thought that I needed someone like him in my life to take care of me, and maybe I did, but I sure as hell wasn't going to admit it.

"You are here to be my wife. I am not going to make you do anything sexual that you do not want to do, but we do have chores around here. You are in charge of cooking dinner and doing the laundry. I know that you may not know how to do this, so I will help you until you get the hang of it. Also, when the vegetables in the garden come in, you will be in charge of harvesting them. I trust that you are capable of this. The doctor will be coming to see you later today, to make sure that your injuries are healed enough that you can start your chores. Until then, is there anything that I can get you?"

I was shocked. I had never done "chores" before. I didn't even really know what they were, but I had a feeling that I was not going to enjoy them. But apparently, I had no choice. I was stuck with this man, for better or for worse, quite literally. I didn't expect him to even last this long, but he must be a pretty big follower of God if he was willing to marry an unworthy whore for him. I didn't exactly understand any of what was going on, but I knew that I did not want to stay here.

* * *

The doctor arrived about three hours later and gave me a clean bill of health. I wasn't allowed to carry anything heavy for about another month, but I was good enough to do some easy chores around the house. I wish that I hadn't been.

After the doctor had examined everything, he sat me down to talk to me about some "things." "Are you aware that you can never have children?" I already knew this. I found out when I turned sixteen. It was because of the trauma I had faced when I was younger. It had haunted me than. And I had never forgotten it. I figured that since I was a prostitute and would never get out of that part of my life, I wouldn't need to have children, but now that I was free, I couldn't stand the thought of never being able to hold my baby boy or baby girl in my arms. And Edward didn't deserve that either. He seems like a nice man and I hated thinking about how if he was stuck with me, he would never be able to have kids of his own. It was heartbreaking.

It was at that very moment that I decided I was leaving. I was going back to where I came from. It's the only place I deserved, and Edward would soon realize that and he would be glad that I had left. I just needed to figure how I was going to be able to get away from here.

* * *

I was cooking dinner later that night; well I was attempting to cook dinner, when Edward came inside from the fields. He had a bucket full of what looked to be milk, but I don't know where it had come from. I asked him and he told me that it came from the cows. There was no way that I was drinking that milk. No way in hell. It just wasn't going to happen.

He poured two glasses, got out plates, napkins, and silverware, and set the table. He sat at the table waiting for me to serve his dinner, I suppose. I set everything on the table and sat down.

"Tomorrow, I have to go into town. Would you like to come with me or would you rather stay here?" he asked me. I realized that this was my chance to escape. I didn't think it would come so soon and I was kind of disappointed.

"I'd like to stay here. I'll see you when you get back, and thank you for rescuing me." If only he knew that I was going to go right back to where I came from.


End file.
